March 22
1920 Syracuse Herald- Jack Nolls Plans To Lead League Basketeers Here Next Season Nolls Plans To Establish Quintet Here; Mohawk Captain Has Conference With Prominent Basketball Fans; Murnane Would Come; Rafter And Casey Likely To Be Offered Playing Berths Jack Nolls, leader of the Mohawk team of the New York State League and captain of the Beechnut Independents of Canajoharie, is likely to transfer his New York State League franchise to Syracuse next season. While in Syracuse Saturday night Nolls was in conference with several men regarding the possibilities of league ball here and was assured that the city would welcome it and that ample backing would be available if her cared to come. Nolls in coming to Syracuse would certainly bring Jimmy Murnane, his crack Mohawk guard, with him, but the other places on the team would be open and it is practically certain that Billy Rafter, sterling Syracuse forward, and Jim Casey, the local guard, would win places on the team should they care to go after them. The State League teams are permitted to carry eight men on their teams, although playing teams are made up of five, and it is likely that other Syracuse men would win a place on the squad. Whether Nolls will cooperate with the management of the present team or will start independently is a question that will not be decided for some time to come. The game Saturday night in which Noll’s team was defeated by decidedly questionable tactics has served to cause rather bitter feeling between Nolls and the local team leader but this may be patched up during the summer months. Published tabulated scores on Sunday morning differed considerably in their versions of the scoring of points in the game. The correct score is as follows: All-Syracuse, 20 points, with two field baskets and 16 foul shots; Canajoharie, 19 points, with seven field goals and five foul shots. Several communications have been received at The Herald office from fans attacking the refereeing of Saturday night’s game and scoring the All-Syracuse management for its tactics in winning the game. These communications are signed “Fan,” “Fair Minded,” “Unprejudiced” and kindred titles. No communication will be published on the sporting page unless the writer signs his name. He may give his name and ask that it be withheld from publication, but the name and address of the writer must be known in The Herald office before it will be published. Jack Nolls, the Mohawk manager, is expected in Syracuse again within the next two weeks and it is likely further action on the establishment of State League basketball here will be taken at that time. ---- Rochester Fans Coming For Game Basketball fans who intend to accompany the Centrals to Syracuse on Wednesday night are asked to communicate with Manager Neiman at 367 Central Avenue, before 5 o’clock today in regard to game and railroad reservations. The Rochester party will have a special car on the New York Central train leaving this city at 6:20 P.M. The tax for railroad fare and reserved seat at the game is $6.05. All-Syracuse wilted before the attack of the Centrals on the Armory court, but the Salt City gang is a different proposition at home. The Saltines defeated Jack Noll’s state leaguers, 20 to 19, on Saturday night, Crisp shooting 16 fouls to turn the trick. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Feared As The Invade Rochester Royals Use King In Bid To Halt Foe; Novak Is Star For Syracuse Rochester—More highly respected than at any time during the year, the Syracuse Nationals will invade Rochester tonight for the third game of its best three out of five series with the Royals with the winner of tonight’s tilt taking a two to one edge in the series. While there was a rather complacent air in the Edgerton Park Arena when the first game of the series got under way Tuesday night, it has all changed as since then, the Syracuse team has forced the issue in both games, losing in overtime here and taking victory in Syracuse. Rochester sports experts are loud in praise of the Syracuse club comparing it favorably with the Royals of last year, a club that has a burning and hungry desire for victory no matter what the odds. They point out that in sheer speed and determination Syracuse has by far the best club in the loop. Syracuse will use a starting lineup with Novak at center, Chaney and Sharkey at the forwards and Nelmark and Rizzo as guards. In an effort to slow down Novak the Royals plan to start Dolly King at center in place of George Glamack. Novak has scored 36 points in two starts against Rochester. The game may develop into a battle of defensive strategy for Rochester plans to use Al Cervi against Steve Sharkey, Davies oppose Nelmark, Levane against Rizzo, Holzmann with Chaney and King against Novak. Rizzo on the other hand figures while Syracuse is on the defensive that King may be guarded by Chaney with Novak taking another part in the defensive maneuvers. Rizzo fears that with the rougher King against Novak there is the possibility that he will force Novak into fouling out of the contest. A new set of officials will work tonight’s game in Rochester as Ward Lambert, league’s commissioner, has assigned Richard Lowell of Oshkosh, and Norris Ward of South Bend to the game. Spike Garnish and Buddy Baker who blew whistles for the first two contests have been transferred to the disputed Chicago-Indianapolis series. Another piece of news proving the fact that the club is more highly rated now was the announcement from Chicago that the team has been invited to participate in the World’s Championship tourney which begins next month. Previous the Nats had rejected an offer to play because of lack of a large enough guarantee but this had been raised and the club has agreed to participate. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- 6,000 Fans Will See Nats-Celtics Clash Rivals Open Best 3 Of 5 Play Tonight; $8,500 Cash Prize For Winners The Syracuse Nationals and Boston Celtics clash tonight at the War Memorial in the first of their best three-in-five game Eastern Division basketball final playoff series. Advance ticket sales indicate another playoff bonanza is in the offing, although no sellout is in prospect. When ticket offices opened today 4,000 seats had been dispensed to patrons and a turnout of 6,000 or more is anticipated. Boston and Syracuse each regard the opening encounter as the key to the series. The Nats with the first two games played here, aim to exploit the home court advantage, since the club failed to win at Boston all season. Coach Red Auerbach believes the Celts are now at peak form and have new confidence after eliminating New York on the Knicks home floor. The Hub City forces expect Syracuse to be a bit stale after a nine-day layoff from NBA competition. Syracuse players have already harvested $4,000 for capturing the Eastern Division pennant. The survivor of the Eastern finals earns an additional $8,500. The losing team draws but $2,500 and heads home for the summer. Following tonight’s tilt the clubs will rest tomorrow before resuming action here Thursday. Play shifts to the Boston Gardens Saturday afternoon for a TV contest. If fourth and fifth games are necessary, they will be played at Boston Arena Sunday afternoon and in Syracuse Tuesday. Earl Lloyd looms as the likely first replacement for the Nats with Billy Kenville, Dick Farley, Jim Tucker and Wally Osterkorn also ready. The Celts averaged 111 points per game in ousting New York with Cousy notching 82 points for a 27.33 average. ---- Comments Of Coaches Quotes of rival coaches as they await Eastern Division playoff finals: Al Cervi (Syracuse) “Our fellows must realize we can’t afford to lose at home. Once we get to Boston the fans will eat us up. They are most rabid in basketball. I hope the officials won’t ‘protect’ Cousy. He’s good, but gets away with a lot of grabbing and shoving. Rebounding will be important in this series.” Red Auerbach (Boston) “We’re in good shape physically. I look for a great series. We plan to alter our defenses a bit against Syracuse, and I only hope we can continue to shoot as well as we did against New York. If so I’ll smile as happily next week as I am smiling today.” 1956 Auburn Citizen Advertiser- Syracuse Nats Gain Finals In NBA's Eastern Division The Syracuse Nationals and St. Louis Hawks, having defied the home court advantage, were hoping for continued success on the road today in their drive for the championship of the National Basketball Assn. Both clubs won the third and deciding game of their quarterfinal playoffs last night. The defending champion Nats defeated the Boston Celtics in Boston, 102-97, and the Hawks beat the Minneapolis Lakers in Minneapolis, 116-115, on Al Ferrari's two free throws in the final minute. The Western finals start tonight with St. Louis meeting the Fort Wayne Pistons, the Western Division titleholders, in Fort Wayne. Syracuse starts its semifinal series against the Philadelphia Warriors in Philly tomorrow night. Both series are best-of-five affairs. Dolph Schayes' 27 points was the big contribution in the Syracuse victory. Bob Pettit, the circuit's leading scorer during the regular season, had 41 points for St. Louis. But it was left to Ferrari, after being fouled by Slater Martin, to casually drop in his free throws with 54 seconds left for the game-winning points. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1955-56 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 22 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Schayes Category:Sharkey Category:Tucker